Shot through the Heart
by Cena130
Summary: Ashley is in an abusive realtionship with Chris Jericho. She is too afraid to leave him, until someone is there to save her, will she find new love? Ashley/John, Mickie/Randy and many more. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so yea I was writing a couple of other stories but I deleted them because I really didn't like the way that I was writing, so here I am writing a new one that I will actually really write and try to make good. **

**In my story John will still be the wwe champion.**

**So read and review please.**

**I don't any of the characters in my story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Ashley sighed as she walked in the RAW arena Monday night, and she pulled the sleeves of her hoodie farther down to try to hide her arms and hands, because of the bruises that were pretty visible. What Chris was doing to her had to stop, he had a horrible temper and would beat her daily, and then he would leave her and come back hours later with roses and then promise that he wouldn't do it again. Of course Ashley forgave him and tried to tell herself that he wouldn't do it again and that he did really love her.

Ashley was in her own thoughts that so she didn't even see where she was going and suddenly she hit something hard, "Oh oww." Ashley looked up and saw John Cena smirking at her, "Oh sorry John I was just in my own thoughts," said Ashley not making eye contact with the wwe champion.

"It's no big deal, hey are you okay?" John asked noticing Ashley's quietness and how she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Ashley looked up and forced a smile, "Yea I'm fine, I just have a lot of things on my mind, but um I better get going, so um bye."

Ashley turned and walked away; John turned and watched her walk away, knowing that something was wrong with the punk diva. Even though he didn't talk to Ashley that much, he had always thought that she was beautiful and one of the best divas; but ever since she had gotten with Chris she just seemed totally different. John shook his head trying to get the dirty diva out of his hand, and continued on his way to his locker room.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ashley walked into the women's locker room, lucky for her no one was there. So she went into the bathroom and stripped down to her bra and underwear and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her whole body was full of black and blue bruises. She rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders and tried not to break down, she just couldn't believe that Chris kept doing this to her, and she just couldn't leave him because she was in love with him, no matter how many times he hurt her she still loved him. Ashley took out foundation and cotton balls and applied the foundation to her whole body, so that he skin looked flawless again, no bruises at all. She put on a black jean skirt, and a hot pink tank top cut at the stomach, and her black combat boots. She applied gray eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara to her eyes; she even applied a little bit of lip gloss and then straightened her hair. Ashley took one last look at herself then walked out of the bathroom and into the locker room, where many divas were now, "Hey Ash," said Mickie.

"Hey Mickie," said Ashley smiling at her, "What's up?'

"Um Vince asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you, so I guess he means now," said Mickie

Ashley sighed, "Okay than, I'll be right back." Ashley left the locker room and made her way to Vince's office, when she got there she knocked on the door, "Come in," said Vince from the other side of the door.

Ashley twisted the knob of the door and walked in and was very surprised to see Chris and John there, "Ashley please sit down," said Vince pointing to a chair next to Chris

Ashley took the seat next to Chris but didn't look at him, "Okay," said Vince, "I asked all three of you to be here because I am putting you three in a storyline together; it will be kind of like a love triangle. Ashley and John are going to be on screen lovers, and Chris is going to try to get Ashley but she is going to reject him many times, so tonight I will be making a match with Ashley verse Umaga and Umaga will hurt Ashley and maybe knock her out then John will come out and save her and that will start the on screen love between John and Ashley."

Ashley sighed, "Do we really have to start it tonight? Because I'm really not in the mood to fight."

"Well im sorry Ashley but yes we are going to start it tonight," said Vince

"Okay fine then can we go?" she asked.

Everyone was very surprised by Ashley's attitude, but nobody said anything, "Um yes you can all go, thank you for coming and Ashley, John you two should probably get ready," said Vince.

Ashley was the first to get up and leave, she was walking down the hall when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and came face to face with Chris, "hey babe," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said quietly releasing herself from his arms.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked looking at Ashley with concern.

Ashley looked at him and couldn't believe that he was asking her that question, "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Ash come one-

"No Chris you can't say anything, do you know how hard it is to cover up the bruises and then tonight I have to go out there and wrestle, you know what just leave me the hell alone," she said walking away from a fuming Chris.

Ashley went into the divas' locker room where there were only a few divas' there, she sat down on the couch and sighed hugging a pillow. Mickie noticed Ashley and gave Maria a look so they both went over to the couch and sat down next to Ashley, "hey honey is something wrong?" asked Maria.

"Oh nothing I'm fine," said Ashley.

"Is about the storyline? Because we thought that you might not be that happy, especially since you have to go up against Umaga and then of course Chris might start getting jealous," said Mickie.

Ashley looked confused, "Why would Chris get jealous?"

"Well because you and John are going to be on-screen lovers, and plus we kinda noticed that Chris has always been a little jealous of John," said Maria.

"Oh well I'm sure he'll be fine and if he's not then too bad, he'll just have to deal with it," said Ashley bitterly thinking about Chris.

"Wow are you sure that you're okay? Are you and Chris fighting or something?" asked Mickie

"Well I mean I don't know, I'm just a little mad at him right now, but it's nothing to worry about, we'll be fine," said Ashley.

"You know hun, I don't want you to get mad but um ever since you got with Chris, you've been a little distant and quiet and just really not yourself," said Mickie carefully trying not to upset Ashley.

"Oh well um its not Chris if that's what you think, I don't know I guess I've just changed a little bit, but you know what I got to go get ready so I'll see you later," said Ashley grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom.

Mickie sighed, "She's really good at getting out of things."

"Yea but I know that something isn't right with her and Chris," said Maria

"Yea what if we used her storyline as a way to figure out what is wrong with her?" asked Mickie.

"Um how?" asked Maria.

"Well we use John. Not really use him, but look it's obvious that he's had a little crush on Ashley for a while, and they are going to be spending a lot of time together since they're in a storyline together, so maybe he would be able to find out what's wrong with her."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," said Maria.

"Okay good we'll talk to him tomorrow or something, I don't wanna bother him now since Ash's match is soon."

"Yes we'll talk to him tomorrow," said Maria smiling

______________________________________________________________________________

**End, okay it's just the first chapter.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everything one who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me.**

**Now onto the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of wwe superstars.**

Ashley sighed as she escaped into the bathroom, to get away from Mickie and Maria's questions. _"Why did they have to ask all those questions?" _she thought to herself as she stripped down, so that she could get changed for her match. _"I mean I know that I've changed, but it's only to save Chris's ass." _ Ashley knew that if she told anyway that Chris hit her, he would get into so much trouble, and then he would just come after her and try to kill her. So there was no way that Ashley would tell anyone about Chris. She changed into a black denim skirt, and a white sleeveless shirt. Then she put on a pair of pink and black arm warmers and fishnet stockings and of course her black combat boots. She did her makeup and made sure that her hair looked good, and then she opened the door, and walked back into the locker room; where luckily for her most of the divas had left. Ashley sat on the couch and closed her eyes and tried to clear her head, and get ready for a match that she did not want to be in. There was a knock on the door, but Ashley didn't even bother opening her eyes until Candice came up to her, "Ashley Chris is at the door."

Ashley opened her eyes and reluctantly got up, and walked to the door, "Can we talk outside please?" asked Chris.

Ashley nodded and walked into the hallway and folded her arms waiting for Chris to talk, "look baby I know that you're mad but please I am so sorry, I feel horrible and I've felt horrible all day. Please forgive me I love you so much, and it wont happen again, I swear."

Ashley stared at Chris, not sure what to do, "Chris how many times have you said that? I can't be with you if you hit me all the time, and how do I know that you sincerely love me?"

"Baby you know that I love you."

Ashley raised her eyebrows, "No Chris I don't. You can't just tell a person that you love them and think that every thing will be okay. I do love you, but I can't deal with the abuse. You have to do something about it, or," Ashley paused and looked down at the floor.

"Or what?" asked Chris

Ashley looked up and into Chris's eyes and bit her lip, "Or I'm leaving."

Chris stood there speechless, and he was about to say something when a stage manger came up to them and told Ashley that her match was next and that she had to go. Ashley ran off to wait backstage for her music to play. She sat on a chair and sighed, she was thinking about Chris and what she was going to d when somebody came up behind her, "Hey Ash."

Ashley turned around and looked into the blue eyes of the wwe champ and had to smile, "Hey John."

John took a seat next to her, "So are you nervous?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "yea a little but at least I'll get rescued, even though that really isn't my style."

John chuckled, "Oh it isn't?"

"No way, I am not the one to get rescued by the cute guy," she said smirking.

"Oh so you think im cute?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Oh whoops I shouldn't have said that, no need to boast your ego, anymore."

"Oh ouch that hurt," said John laughing.

Ashley just shook her head and laughed, but what they didn't know was that a certain superstar had come to talk to Ashley but saw John and her having a nice little conversation that did not make him happy at all, it actually made him very angry. Chris clenched his teeth and glared at John, _"How dare he talk to her, she is my girlfriend and she will not leave me, I swear to god she will not." _He thought to himself.

Ashley heard her music start so she jumped up, and looked at John who had also stood up and gave her a smile, "Don't worry Ash you'll be fine, I promise," he said squeezing her shoulder.

Ashley smiled, took a deep breath, and then walked through the curtain, and down the ramp, to a whole bunch of cheers. She slapped some hands and slipped into the ring, waiting for Umaga to come and getting more and more scared at the prospect of the match. Ashley's music stopped and Umaga's music started. Umaga walked down the ramp, yelling stuff in his language, and Ashley felt like she just wanted to run away and hide in her hotel room. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down, _"okay Ashley don't worry you will be fine, plus John will come and save you, so don't worry." _she said to herself.

Umaga slipped into the ring and glared at Ashley. The bell rang and the match started, as Ashley and Umaga circled the ring. In the back John was watching "Come on Ash, you can do this, just concentrate," he said quietly watching the screen intently.

Umaga and Ashley were still circling the ring, so Ashley decided to make the first move. She ran at Umaga and started to punch away at whatever she could, unfortunately none of this affected Umaga, who put out his hand to stop the punches and sent Ashley flying backwards into the turnbuckle. Ashley shook her head, trying to clear it and then ran at Umaga who clotheslined her. Ashley fell on the mat, in pain. Umaga grabbed Ashley and body slammed her hard, Ashley groaned in pain and rolled over on her back. He dragged Ashley to a turnbuckle, and positioned her sitting up, and then he walked to the middle of the ring and ran at her, smacking her head into the turnbuckle. He was about to do it again, when suddenly someone's music started and the crowd stood up cheering, very loudly. John ran into the ring and punched Umaga; unfortunately Umaga got out of the ring and ran up the ramp, while John glared at him, anger running through his whole body. He suddenly remembered Ashley and ran to her side, "Hey Ash, can you hear me?"

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, and groaned, "Ow John?"

"Yea it's me, can you walk?" he asked.

"Um yea I think so."

Ashley slowly stood up with Johns help and tried to walk, but realized that she couldn't and almost fell but John caught her. "Yea I don't think you can walk, come one, I'll carry you."

"No, John really I can walk."

"No you can't, and plus this is supposed to start out on screen love. How will it look if I don't carry you and make you walk?" he whispered.

Ashley sighed, "Fine you can carry me."

John picked Ashley up bridal style and took her back stage, while the whole crowd cheered loudly, and John couldn't help but smile. Ashley felt so safe and comfortable in John's arms; she never wanted him to put her down. Instead of going to the medical room, John took Ashley to his locker room, and laid her on the couch. Ashley sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" she asked.

"I brought you to my locker room," John said looking for an ice pack.

"Why did you bring me here?"

John shrugged, "I just didn't think that you would want to go to the doctor, but if you want I can take you there."

"No this is fine, I don't really want to be fussed over," said Ashley.

John walked over to her and handed her the ice pack, "Here."

Ashley took the ice pack and put it on the back of her neck, "I think I know what you went through when you had to wrestle Umaga," Ashley said.

John smiled, "Well it's a little different, considering the fact that I was actually able to fight him."

"Yea true, um thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, it was all planned anyway."

"So if it wasn't planned, you wouldn't have saved me?" asked Ashley leaning a little closer to John.

"I don't know, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Ashley moved away, "I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" John asked, he secretly didn't want her to go.

"Yea, I'm sure. Thanks for everything John," she said getting up carefully and walking t the door, she was just out the door when she heard John's voice.

"Yea Ash I would have."

Ashley turned around to face him with a confused look, but then she remembered that he was saying that he would have saved her either way. She didn't say anything just smiled and walked away.

John was getting ready to leave to get back to the hotel room, when there was a knock on his door, he opened it and saw Maria and Mickie, "Um hey guys what's up?" he asked confused by their appearance at his door.

"John we need to talk," said Maria.

"It's about Ashley," said Mickie.

John just looked at them, not sure what to do.

**Okay there's chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think. I can really use the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**And here's chapter 3!**

John sighed as he let them in and closed his door, "What about Ashley?" he asked.

Mickie and Maria glanced at each other, not really sure where to start. "Well um haven't you noticed her changing?" Mickie asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking at them confused.

"Well like... Um..." started Mickie.

"Okay look, we mean she's changed ever since she's started going out with Chris and we don't understand why," said Maria coming right out and saying it.

"Um I don't want to be rude, but what do you want me to do about this?' John asked.

"Well we were thinking that maybe you could talk to her and find out what's going on with her," Mickie asked.

"And what makes you guys think that she will talk to me?" John questioned.

"John come on you guys are getting pretty close I've seen you guys talking, plus don't you kind of like her?' asked Maria.

"Maria!" Mickie nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow" said Maria, "What, he does."

John cleared his throat, "Guys I don't know, I really don't want to get in the middle of Chris and Ashley, especially if she's happy with him."

"But she's not happy, it's obvious," said Mickie.

"Please John can't you just do this, we want our friend back and I'm sure you do too," said Maria.

John sighed as he sat on a chair and ran his hand down his face, "I guess I could talk to her and try to find out what's up."

"Yay," squealed Maria as she jumped up and ran to John and hugged him, "You're the best."

"Yea John thanks," said Mickie also getting up and hugging him.

John smiled, "No problem guys, but uh its getting late so I want to get back to my hotel room."

"Okay well we'll talk to you later," said Mickie walking to the door with Maria right behind her, and closing it as they got outside the door.

"You know he is really hot," said Maria.

Mickie hit her again, "ow okay now what was that for?" Maria asked angrily rubbing her tender arm that Mickie had hit.

"You can not start getting a crush on him, we're trying to get him and Ash together," said Mickie walking down the hall to the women's locker room.

"Nooooo," said Maria over exaggerating the word no, "We're only trying to get her away from Chris, we never said that she had to get with John, I mean they are completely different, she should go date someone else. I'm sorry but I want John, he's so hot and compassionate and sweet.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Mickie, "We both know that John likes her and she likes him too, I mean you just said it back there too, I seriously don't understand you."

"Well maybe I was wrong about John liking her, he didn't even admit to it, and plus we don't actually know that she doesn't want to be with Chris, I bet she does love him," said Maria acting very snobby.

"Okay look Maria, I know that her relationship with Chris is wrong and I thought that you did too, but I guess I was wrong. But listen to me, John likes Ash, she likes him and I am going to help them get together, so just go find some other wrestler, because John will soon be taking," said Mickie seriously.

Maria just sighed angrily, as they walked into the now empty women's locker room. _"I will get John," _thought Maria, _"Even if I have to hurt some people in the process."_

Ashley turned her key in the door of the hotel room, which she shared with Chris, she didn't really want to go there, but she had no where else to go so she just did. She swung open the door, and found the room, dark and empty. She flipped a light on as she closed the door behind her and threw her bags on the couch. She wondered where Chris was but shrugged, hoping that he wouldn't come back to the room that night. She knew that he would be mad though, especially after that little argument that they had before her match. She sighed as she turned on the TV and decided to get changed. Ashley put on a pair of sweat pants and a dark blue sleeveless top, and then she curled up on the couch to watch some TV. She yawned and the next thing she knew her eyes were closing and she fell asleep.

Ashley woke up to the sound of her phone beeping very loudly, she jumped up and smacked her leg on the coffee table in front of her, cursing under her breath because of the pain, and grabbed her phone and lowered the volume so the beeping stopped. She looked at her phone and saw that she had three missed calls and six text messages. She threw her phone to the side, deciding that she would read them later. She looked outside and realized that it was morning and also that Chris never came back to the hotel room, "He was probably out screwing some whore last night," she said under her breath angrily. She got up to make some coffee and realized that it was only 5:30am, she wanted to go back to bed, but knew that once she was up she would never be able to go back to sleep.

She was waiting for the coffee when something told her to go get her phone, so she walked into the living room, picked up her phone and saw that she now had seven text messages, she clicked on the newest one because it was from John, this is what it said, _"Hey Ash, I know this is early but I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me today? I kinda need to talk to you about something important."_

Ashley smiled, though she was very confused, she barely spoke to John, but she knew that would change especially since they were in a story line together. She thought that maybe he wanted to talk about that since he had said; he had something important to talk about with her. She hit the reply button and typed, "Sure John I would love to have lunch with you."

She went back to check on her coffee, her phone in her hand. She was pouring the coffee into a mug when her phone vibrated, she knew it was a message from John, _"That's great; I'll pick you up at your room around noon."_

Ashley smiled, suddenly very excited to be having lunch with the wwe champion, yet again she hit the reply button, "Sounds good, I can't wait."

Ashley walked into the living room, put her coffee cup on the table and fell onto the couch, happily hugging a pillow. She really couldn't explain why she was so happy but she defiantly was, she didn't even think about what would happen when she saw Chris again, but she didn't even care. Ashley closed her eyes and couldn't wait for her lunch with John.

John sighed as he read Ashley's response, _"Sounds good, I can't wait," _he read aloud to himself. He had to admit that he was also a bit excited too, but he was also worried about what he was going to say to her about the whole Chris situation. This was a situation that he had to approach delicately, or else he would have a huge problem on his hands, and he really didn't want to upset Ashley especially since they weren't really that close, he was hoping though that would change, especially with the storyline and all. He groaned and fell onto the bed, face first onto his pillow just as the legend killer Randy Orton walked in, "Oh im sorry," he said, "Do you want me to give you some privacy with your pillow?" he asked in a joking matter.

"Very funny Orton," John said with his face still on his pillow.

Randy shook his head, "Dude what's up? Girl problems?"

John sighed as he sat up and turned to Randy, "Well sort of, there's just something that I have to do today that im not ready to do."

"Well what is it? You can tell me man." said Randy seriously.

"Well okay, last night Mickie and Maria came to talk to me."

Randy gave John a confused look, "Why?"

"They want me to talk to Ashley, to find out why she's been acting so odd, they think it has something to do with Chris."

Randy nodded slowly thinking about what John had said, "You know, now that I think about it, she has been acting a little off."

"Yea I know, but I really don't know what to say to her, I do want to help though so we're having lunch today."

"Um I bet Chris wont like that," said Randy a little uneasy.

"Why? It's just lunch," said John.

"Yes but come on John Chris is jealous of you, and I know that you had a thing for Ash and you probably still do," said Randy truthfully.

"No…I don't," said John blushing a little bit.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yea sure, then why are you blushing?"

John turned his head, "I'm not, I'm a guy, guys done blush."

Randy laughed, "Yea sure they don't, anyway. I do agree with Mickie and Maria though, Ashley might open up to you, so if there is something wrong you can probably help. Just go to lunch and be yourself and make it comfortable for both of you, then try to find some things out."

John nodded, "You know Orton you're a lot smarter then people think."

Randy smiled, "I know it's just a gift."

John rolled his eyes, "Yea and im sure, so is being a jackass sometimes."

"Yes well it can be hard at times."

John just laughed, "Whatever you say man."

**Okay, there's the end of chapter 3.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and sorry that this chapter took a long time to put up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, now here's chapter 4.**

* * *

After Ashley had gotten John's text message, she had immediately called Mickie, and told her that she had to get to her hotel room right away. So now she sat on the couch waiting for Mickie to get there; finally there was a knock on the door, Ashley jumped up and answered it, "Okay this better be good," Mickie said walking into the room and dropping her bag on the couch and turning to face Ashley.

Ashley closed the door, and turned to Mickie, "Oh it's good, guess who I'm having lunch with today?"

"Um I don't know, who?" Mickie questioned

"John Cena," Ashley said getting this dreamy look on her face.

"Um, Ash can I ask you something?"

"Yea, of course, what?" Ashley asked, as she sat down on the couch.

Mickie sat next to her, "Why are you so excited about this? I mean you do kind of have a boyfriend."

Ashley, who had some how forgotten about Chris, suddenly remembered that fact, "Oh shit, Chris."

"Okay, what is going on with you two? Where is he anyway?" Mickie asked in a demanding voice.

Ashley stood up and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing is going on with us, and I don't know where he is."

Mickie stood up and crossed her arms, "Ash come on, talk to me, I know there is something not right with you two. Why don't you just break up with him? You don't love him."

"How do you know that I don't love him?"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Well it's been pretty obvious these last couple weeks. All you two do is argue, and every time I come over here he's never here, and you guys don't act like you used to when you first started going out. I mean you guys did look like you loved each other, but I don't think it's like that anymore."

Ashley sighed, "Okay look I think me and Chris are just having a little problem, but I think we can get back on track."

"Okay, then why are you going to lunch with John?"

"Because he said that he had something important to talk about with me."

"Ash, I know that's not the whole truth, look if you like him even a little bit, just tell me," Mickie said quietly.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, "Fine, I do kind of like John," Ashley finally admitting.

"Aww thank God," Mickie said throwing her arms around Ashley in a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked extremely confused.

Mickie removed her arms from Ashley and looked at her with excitement written all over her face, "Ash, please I can't stand Chris, I think he's an arrogant, cocky, jackass and you're too good for him, but John is so sweet, and I'm pretty sure that he likes you."

"So you want me to break up with Chris and go out with John?"

"Yes!"

"Mickie, I can't do that."

The smile fell from Mickie's face and was replaced with a frown, "But why?"

"Because even though Chris can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I do truly love him," Ashley lied

Mickie sighed, "Well you might think that now, but we'll see what you think after your lunch with John."

Ashley sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't go to the lunch."

"But you have to," Mickie said, since she knew that John was going to talk to her about the 'Chris' situation

"Why?" Ashley asked

"Because, he probably wants to talk about that storyline," said Mickie, "Plus it would be good for you guys to hang out, so you can do the storyline really well."

Ashley rolled her eyes, slightly amused at how much Mickie wanted her to go to the lunch, "Okay fine I'll go, but you have to help me find something to wear, he's picking me up in an hour."

Mickie giggled, "Of course I'll help you, but we better get started, an hour doesn't give us a long time," she said as she got up and grabbed Ashley, and dragged her to her clothes.

Ashley just laughed and let Mickie lead her to find an outfit.

45 minutes later Ashley was finally dressed, she was just finishing up her makeup. She was wearing, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt layered with a silver tank, and a black hoodie over that, and a pair of black boots over the jeans, she looked really good. She had on black eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her hair was straight.

"Well what do you think," Ashley asked as she modeled her outfit for Mickie.

"Wow you look great; John is going to love it."

Ashley giggled as she put on some lip gloss; she then grabbed her purse, and put her wallet, room key, and ipod in it. She stuck her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She was checking her hair one last time, when there was a knock on the door; Mickie squealed softly, "That's him."

Ashley smiled, and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair as she opened the door, "Hey John," she said.

"Wow," John said, "You look great."

Ashley smiled, and blushed, "Thanks you look great too." In a pair of jeans, and a short sleeved blue t-shirt, John looked better than great, he looked hot, and Ashley couldn't get over it.

Mickie suddenly appeared behind Ashley, with a smile on her face, "Hey John."

"Oh hey, Mickie," he said, finally tearing his eyes away from Ashley long enough to look at Mickie.

"Well I better go," Mickie said, "I'll see you later Ash, have fun guys," and with that Mickie was gone.

"Well we should probably get going," John said

"Okay," said Ashley as she closed the door, behind her and locked it, she then turned to John and smiled at him, he returned the smile, and they walked silently to his car. John being a gentleman opened the door, for Ashley, "Thanks, but John you don't have to do that."

"I know that I don't have to do but I want to," he said.

When Ashley was inside the car, he closed her door, and got into the drivers side, he started the car, and turned the radio on, he had his ipod connected to the radio, and when he put it on the song, "Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started. John backed out of the parking spot and starting down the road away from the hotel, "I love The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus," Ashley said as she hummed along with the song.

"Oh yea, they're awesome," John said, "So um there's a little restaurant down here, that I thought we could go to, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, yea it's fine," said Ashley.

"Good, because we're here," John said flashing Ashley an adorable smile.

Ashley smiled back. They both got out of the car, and walked into the restaurant, it was a cute little place with cream colored walls, and flowers all over the place, the windows had little white lights all around them, and light red curtains with lace on them. The waitress took them to their table, which had a white table cloth on it, and a small bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table, they were next to one of the windows, that Ashley kept looking it, "John this place is so nice."

John smiled, "I thought you might like it," he said as he picked up the menu.

It was silent for a while, as they both looked at what they wanted, the waitress then came and got their orders, when she left John thought about how he was going to begin the conversation that he had to have with Ashley.

"So um John, what do you have to talk to me about?" Ashley asked looking right at him.

John took a deep breath, "Okay um look I don't want you to get mad at me, because this isn't something I would usually do, but I'm doing this because I care about you, even though we don't really know each other that much."

"John what are you talking about? What do you have to do?" Ashley asked, very confused by what he was saying.

"Um, see last night, Mickie and Maria came to talk to me, about you. They said that they've noticed you changing, over these past couple of weeks, and they think it's because of Chris, and they wanted me to talk to you about it."

"I can't believe this, I just, I can't believe they would go to you."

"Ash don't get mad, they just care about you, and honestly you have changed," said John

"You think I don't know that?" Ashley asked raising her voice a little bit.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" John asked, now being the confused one.

"I know that I have changed, and in all honestly I've had to."

"Ashley, what are you talking about, why do you have to change, is it because of Chris?"

Ashley looked up at John, with tears burning her eyes, suddenly she jumped up and ran out the door, John ran after her, and caught up with her quickly, he grabbed her wrist, and something on her wrist caught his eye, as Ashley gasped in pain and pulled her wrist away, as John stood with his mouth open, because of the huge bruise he had seen on Ashley's wrist. They both stood across from each other, and we're silent for a couple of minutes, "Ashley, please just tell me what is going on, you can trust me, I swear, I can help you. Do you believe me?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

Ashley looked into John's soft blue eyes, and saw concern, concern that she knew was for her. She nodded her head, "Yes, I believe you."

"Okay good," John took a deep breath, before asking her the next question, "Ashley has Chris ever hit you?"

She didn't say anything, but then her eyes filled with tears, and she nodded her head, "Yes, he's hit me many times."

John closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and pulled the sobbing diva into his arms, and tried his best to comfort her, "Shh it's okay, it's all going to be okay."

Ashley sobbed against John's chest, not believing that she had just told him the biggest secret that she had been hiding for the longest time. After a while, they broke apart, and John led Ashley over to a bench and they sat down, "Ash why didn't you tell anyone?" John asked

"I was just so afraid, Chris said that he would just kill me, and anyone close to me, and I believed him, John he's dangerous, if he finds out that I told you, he might try to hurt you," Ashley said, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me, plus I'm more worried about you," John said, "You have to tell Vince, he can fire Chris, and probably get him thrown in jail."

"John, I can't do that, he'll get out of jail and then he'll come after me, and anyone close to me."

"Ashley, we have to do something, I can't let him get away with this, if he's as dangerous as you say then you can't be with any more, he could really hurt you."

"I know that, but I'm just so scared right now," Ashley said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Hey don't be, I'll protect you," John said softly as he moved closer to her, and wiped her tears away. Ashley looked up at him, their faces inches apart, then suddenly, she moved closer to him, and they started kissing, it was a gentle, but passionate kiss, Ashley could feel how much John cared about her. She deepened the kiss, by wrapping her arms around his neck, and John's hands got tangled in her long hair. As fast as the kiss had started, it ended that fast as Ashley suddenly broke apart, "Oh my God, what am I doing?" she wondered aloud, as she moved away from John.

"Ashley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," John said.

Ashley stopped and looked at John. All these emotions and flashbacks came flowing to her brain. The emotions were mixed and confused; passion, happiness, sadness, pain, and many more. Then there were memories of her and Chris, first of them happy, and in love, but then the bad memories of him withdrawing from her, and all the pain and agony. In all those memories she realized that she never felt the way about Chris that she did about John. She never had the passion and happiness that surprisingly enough she was having right now, it was in that very moment, of much confusion, that she realized, she did not, and never did love Chris, and that she wanted to be with John, no matter what it took.

"Um Ash are you okay?" John asked

"I'm fine; I just, um realized something."

"What's that?"

"I want you, I want to be with you, and I like you John."

John smiled at Ashley, and Ashley smiled too, "I just have to break up with Chris," Ashley said as her smile was replaced with a frown.

"You don't have to, we could just go to Vince and tell him what's going on," John said quietly.

Ashley shook her head, and took a deep breath, "No, I need to do this."

"Okay, well do you want me to be there with you?"

"No, I think I'll need you afterwards."

John took Ashley's hand, and kissed it, "I'll be there for you."

Ashley smiled, but on the inside she was incredibly scared of having to break up with Chris.

* * *

John drove them back to the hotel, and walked Ashley to her room, they stood outside the door, "Are you sure you don't want me there?" John asked.

Ashley turned to him with a smile, "No I'll be fine, go to your room, and don't worry about me."

John didn't smile at her, because he was really worried, he though it was a bad idea for her go talk to Chris, but for some reason he, he listened to her.

"Okay," he said. He then started towards his room, and when he was out of sight, Ashley took a deep breath, and walked into the room. She saw Chris sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked up when she walked in, "Hey babe," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Ashley said as she closed the door behind her. Chris got up, and walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips. Ashley was confused as to why he was acting this way, she thought he would be pissed, since the last time that had spoken to each other; he had gotten mad at her.

"So what's up?" he asked her.

"Chris we need to talk," Ashley said with a serious tone in her voice.

Chris looked up at her with a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Okay, there's the end of that chapter.**

**Review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
